Something stupid!
by Ranja86
Summary: A oneshot which developed on itself.. everything just because of Lady GaGa!
1. Poker Face

**~ Can't read**** in my Poker Face ~**

Disclaimer: Neither the song nor YuGiOh is owned by me, I just wanted to use this song for an ff cuz I got a catchy tune with it and it's a huge hit everywhere. Anyway, this was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot, but during writing I noticed there was developing something unpredictable.. If anyone's interested in pushing this story further, he/she has to tell me.^^ If not, I'll leave it with that.

Inspiration: Poker Face by Lady GaGa

Pairing: Changeshipping (Duke Devlin [Ryuuji Otogi] x Malik Ishtar)

* * *

It was a nice Friday afternoon, and Duke Devlin had had enough from a miserable and un-fabulous week full of work, work and.. did he mention work?

It was not easy, entertaining his own game company AND attending school, he wondered how Seto Kaiba managed to combine both. It was the last year during which they had to do their grades and he had to work his ass off just for not falling behind in classes.

Where was the trick?

He himself had skipped classes more than often, like Joey, Tristan and Malik, who only attended school because of his sister. At least from the facts he knew about him.

And seriously, he really had no need to sit there and calculate mathematical functions.

Duke had watched him sometimes, and a guy as smart and attractive as him would find other means to make a living than spending eight hours a day in a boring office..

And Duke knew that Malik knew that.

* * *

The evening grew darker and life in the city slowed down. But since Domino City was a rather big and lively city, Duke soon had found the location he had read about on a flyer the day before:

The discotheque quite next to his flat, just some streets further. He had passed that location with some fast glances, but the "dress code" under which the party was held that evening had fascinated him – Young & Thriving. Musical style Dance, House and Pop.

Even if this kind of music didn't fell into his personal category, it somehow fitted to him personally. He was a young, successful businessman, at home in modern society. What else could be meant by that?

So, he had dressed appropriate to go out: Black trousers, a white long-sleeved shirt and a black tailored jacket above. He had left out the tie, instead Duke decided to leave the first buttons of his shirt open. His hair stayed in the usual manner, with a ponytail, that way completing his "business-like" appearance. Now he almost looked like a fashionable lawyer, Duke smirked.

The only personal devices he took along with him were his indispensable mobile, his ID card in case something happened and some money. Never go out without money.. who knew if he could need it later on? Maybe he met someone interesting to go home with..

Seriously, he was in need of someone to spend the night with. After some weeks abstinence he could make a good use of a fine, clean one-night-stand.

* * *

Fine. This evening couldn't get any better!

First of all, Duke had almost picked up a fight with the doorman who had suspected him of some obscure tricks.. and then he had been discovering one disappointment after another. Sure, there were some interesting guys and girls among the party folks, but either they were too dumb, too drunken or not yet drunken enough..

Arguing the other way round, he had been shown the cold shoulder, one guy even calling him very unpleasant names regarding his sexuality. The same went for the girls he had started to talk to. They were just after his money.

Naturally, to get rid of his anger, Duke had taken some drinks and just started to work off the rest of the list of alcoholic beverages. Well, at least he hadn't taken his money with him in vain..

He let his gaze wander around the room and observe the more or less drunken and dancing young people, when he suddenly caught glimpse of a very light-blonde haired guy. He wore a similar kind of black suit like he did; black trousers, white shirt and black jacket; and the dark sunglasses making him look quite fascinating. And suddenly the notion struck Duke that he knew that guy..

Curiously, the black-haired followed him off the dance-floor towards the outer courtyard, where the smoking area lay hidden. The strange guy leant his back on a wall, took off his sunglasses and lit himself a cigarette.

And now Duke recognized him for the first time. Those bright lavender eyes..

"Malik?!" he blinked at him in astonishment.

"Hm?" the said one turned his head, and after some moments of thought his face brightened up.

"What.. what are you doing here? " Duke still felt puzzled because of the strange look in front of him. It was not often that he had seen Malik in what one would call proper clothes. And honestly, it looked damn good on him..

"Probably the same like you: Going out and enjoying myself a bit," the Egyptian smirked and offered Duke a cigarette. "Want one?"

"Gladly. Thanks."

For about ten minutes, both were standing outside, smoking and enjoying the cool air of the ongoing night. No need for talking, as Duke observed, and he watched the small puffy clouds the smoke created and let his thoughts wander around aimlessly.

Not that he was not thoroughly watched by his companion, who had seen him before and already drawn his own conclusions about him.

"Mind if we got in again? I'd like to catch a view of the others inside. Maybe we find somebody interesting?" Malik smirked like a wolf, the provocative flicker in his eyes.

"Erm.. what?" Duke had been abstracted for a moment, occupied in scrutinizing the Egyptian's slender silhouette. He did not seem the kind of bodybuilder-type, but trained and obviously no couch potato. And suddenly Duke asked himself how Malik would look like _without _clothes..

Why still searching for someone else? _He_ had already found somebody to spend the night with.

Malik leant forward to examine Duke's emerald - green eyes.

"I think you know what I mean," he fixed his curious gaze on Duke's, making him uneasy because he felt caught in his thoughts. "So are you going in or not?"

Humming the tune of Lady GaGa's "Poker Face", Malik turned on his heels and, moving his body to the beat, vanished into the discotheque.

* * *

It didn't take long to warm up to each other, Duke being glad to have found someone he could talk to and Malik.. well.. it had been a chance encounter, but he was well aware why Duke _really_ had come here.

He had noticed his secret gazing at him, maybe thinking of how to get him laid later on. And even if Malik by definition knew how to enjoy himself, Duke would have to pay for getting HIM into bed..

So why not kill two birds with one stone? He could play that game as well as others.

"So.. still not aimed at someone?" he suddenly sneaked up behind Duke and nudged him in the elbow. "You look so sad.." he leant closer to him and almost whispered into his ear.

"Hm.. no.. they are all a bunch of idiots," Duke replied with a sigh, the sudden shift in motion recognizing and smirking slightly. Malik didn't seem to realize what he was doing.. or did he? He knew that the Egyptian was not sober anymore, which went the same for himself.

Maybe he really would have a chance to nail him tonight..

"Really?" Malik smirked back, the smug flicker in his eyes. „Maybe you just need some drinks more to see them in a totally different light." And started to laugh when he saw Duke's pissed face. There was something in it, for Duke had done that often enough.

"And you? Did you find anyone worthwhile?" Duke retorted, obviously hurt in his pride. Did Malik mock him on purpose?

"Not yet.." the Egyptian smiled, and when the music started anew, seemed to get a new idea and chuckled. "If you were a girl, I would ask you for a next dance.." his eyes sparkled with animation. "I hope you don't mind dancing to Cascada."

Snorting, Duke watched the youth advancing towards the floor and moving along the other people. "As if I would mind seeing you dancing.." he murmured and joined his "victim". So far, everything went by the book.

* * *

After some interesting ten or fifteen minutes Duke soon began to feel much better. They had mingled between the other party folks, the narrow space on the floor leaving room for lots of chances to make body contact.

The best possibility to get a hold of this wildcat. He only remembered Malik as someone getting pissed really fast, whereas tonight he seemed of an unusual cheerful mood.. Could it be that he was indeed flirting with him?

"Hey, don't dream.." the youth whispered into his ear, moving lithe like a cat to the beat. Duke had never seen somebody dancing so very sexy to music like him. Even if Cascada wasn't his personal choice, he had to admit that Malik knew how to move..

"It's not my fault when I'm seeing you dance like that.." he grinned at the Egyptian who just smirked back, hips swinging and getting closer at him. "I just asked myself if you can keep up that body control in bed too," Duke's grin boradened, obviously enjoying the close body contact they made.

"Hm.." Malik's eyes sparkled dangerously and he lay his hands around Duke's neck. "Why not find that out?" he moved his body to the beat, dragging Duke with him in a close embrace to meet the rhythm.

"I think," the youth stared into those bright lavender eyes and finally grabbed the Egyptian around his waist to pull him at his own body, "I would like that very much."

* * *

Thank God he lived nearby.. Duke barely had time to unlock his door, being engaged in a passionate kissing with the Egyptian. They almost fell through the door, Malik pinning him at the next wall and pulling him closer to him, not releasing his hold on him.

Duke suppressed a smirk, this guy clearly showed what he wanted. This was not bad at all..

"Hey hey.. don't you want to wait until we get into bed?" he took in a deep breath, his instincts already getting a hold of him and blurring his thinking. He'd not counted on Malik playing so easily in his hands, the same for his own ambitions.

The Egyptian just smirked and groped the youth between his thighs, and got a sudden moan for reply. This guy clearly needed a good fuck.. Malik thought and smirked: "Who said I need a bed?"

Kissing him again ferociously, he managed to free Duke from his jacket and shirt and drag him into the kitchen the same time. It was obvious what he intended and losing himself into this bewitching scent of him, Duke sent all his logic to hell..

With shivering hands due to excitement, he fast unbuttoned the Egyptian's shirt and laid it aside with the jacket, bestowing passionate kisses on his neck and trailing down his chest with his hands. Wew.. he'd never thought of that guy possessing such a warm and smooth skin.. he assisted Malik in undoing the rest of their clothes and lifted him up to sit on the kitchen table.

„I hope this won't be the only thing you can do.." the Egyptian grinned wickedly and knew that he had got him. Duke had fallen for it. And why not have a bit fun himself? he leant back lasciviously, inviting Duke to take action. He seldom took the position of the passive one but tonight he just felt like it..

For a second, he painfully gasped for breath when he felt the other one pulling him close to himself and moving inside him, a moan escaping Duke's throat. "Oh shit.. this is good.." he took a hold of Malik's hips and made him meeting his moves. Kissing him in turn, the Egyptian wrapped his legs around his waist, enjoying the unusual position. "Uh.. and it will become even better.." he moaned when touched at a special spot inside.

This would become a very intresting night.. the last thought flashed through his mind, giving himself up to his feelings..

* * *

"Wow.. are you always like that?" the Egyptian smirked and tried getting control over his body again. It had happened so fast both had rarely been able to recognize what they had done. "Sorry for making such a mess," he took a fast glance around himself, but still didn't think of releasing his hold of Duke. This guy sure _did_ know how to give someone a good time..

"Don't mind," Duke couldn't believe he really had gotten his will, his instincts had simply swept him away. "And I didn't know you could take off like a greased lightning," he numbly felt the burning scratches on his back Malik had given him during sex.

"Oh.. I can do much more than just that.." he whispered into Duke's ear and licked his neck. "Interested?"

"If you say so.. I must convince myself of that more closely," the youth watched the Egyptian sliding off the table and taking him by his hand towards where he suspected the sleeping-room to be. Indeed having found it, he gave Duke a push that he fell on his own bed, in an instant over him and pinning him down like a cat his prey.

"Hey.. hey.. just a second..!" he blinked astonished but let out a husky moan when he felt soft lips closing in on his best piece. This was.. wow! "Who the hell told you to.. ah.." he bent back and enjoyed being actually given a blow-job without having even asked for it.

Unfortunately, he did _not_ see the wicked flicker in Malik's eyes, while doing the youth a favor. It was funny to see some guys almost freaking out just by sucking their dick.. And honestly, he didn't mind being the inferior as long as Duke didn't get behind his true intentions.

"Uhn.. this is.. good.." the black-haired youth felt himself getting aroused by the Egyptian and almost felt like coming. Shit, where had he learnt that?!

"Oh no.. not yet.." he met a pair of dangerously glittering eyes, and encountered Malik kneeling on top of him, hands piled up on the blanket. Wow.. this guy sure knew how to make people crazy, be it alone for this slender, trained body and smooth skin.. "Tell me.. what is it you want from me?" he whispered into Duke's ear, biting him on his neck.

"I.. uhn.." Duke had difficulties to think straight, his arousal making him craving for more. He let his hands trail the thighs of the youth up but got caught just before touching the right spot.

"I know you want to fuck me again.." he heard Malik murmur to him, moving a bit closer but still not closing in enough to take him in. "This is what you wish for.. don't you?" he spoke with a husky tone in his voice, obviously not satisfied either and only waiting for an answer.

A slight nod. "Yes.." the emerald-green eyes fixed themselves on the darkening lavender ones in front of them, "Yes.. I want you.."

„But you will have to pay for it.." Malik's eyes started to sparkle mischievously and he still moved closer, the more making Duke begging for it. "This will get_ pretty_ expensive.."

"I don't care, as long as you do something!" Duke finally got a hold of the Egyptian's hips and made him sit on his lap, that way burying himself deep inside him. This felt too good to be left waiting for..! he groaned and bit the youth in his neck.

"Oh shit.. ah.." Malik let himself go for an instant, being touched deep inside. This felt not bad.. not at all.. despite the unusual position he found himself in again. Didn't he plan that otherwise..? "You're really an impatient guy.." he moaned, but, taking matters into his own hands, started moving by himself. This was.. wow..!

It took him a while to recognize Duke's warm hands on his waist, helping him to keep his upright position and practically doing a ride.. "Hey.. uhn.. you know what?" the black-haired youth enclosed his hand on the Egyptian's own arousal and gave it some massaging to quicken the pace.

"Hm.. what?" the bright lavender eyes had become darker tinted, like a deep violet amethyst, a gaze which burnt deep inside Duke's mind and which he would not forget that easily..

"You are the first one after a long time who knows how to turn a fucking bad day into a really fine night.." Duke, too, didn't know what he was doing or saying anymore.. his lust getting the better of him and sweeping him away in a rush. "And I'm really glad I met you.. because you are special.." he bit the youth in his neck, feeling nails digging in his back and scratching him all over. Too bad this would stay a one night stand..

Moving on his own and directing the speed, Malik soon had his "victim" where he wanted him to be: Just before coming off. He never more had delighted in making a guy so desperate for the last moves, let alone himself - And he'd never more thought that he might regret his plan to take Duke to the cleaners.

Just why?! he thought desperately and met the thrusts, enjoying this game more and more. Just a bit more and he would explode as well.. he lay his hands around Duke's neck and engaged him into a passionate kiss. No.. this wasn't how he had planned it! This was something totally different!

"I'm sorry.." he murmured into his ear and finally pushed them both over the edge, coming almost simultaneously. "I'm really sorry.." the Egyptian soon after collapsed on the body of his partner, shivering and unable to move an inch.

He felt drained, but happy somehow..

"Why are you sorry..?" Duke gasped, the sensation still tingling through his body. Let alone the burning scratches on his skin. Wow, this had been.. great! Were it not for his quite exhausted body, he would have started that thing over again at once! But a mix of alcohol, dancing and sex were quite enough for one night..

"It's nothing," Malik slowly calmed down again, smiling at the reddened face in front of him. "I was just being stupid.." he took Duke's face into his hands and gave him a gentle kiss, "Don't bother."

"Ok.." the black-haired youth nodded and looked into those piercing lavender eyes, the first time really admiring the Egyptian for the person he was.

And when he saw into that face, he suddenly knew that Malik felt the same..

Did that mean that they - ?

"Oh my god, I'm finished.." the Egyptian tried to get on his knees and up again, but instantly his legs gave in and he fell over Duke's lap. "Shit!" he managed to say, embarrassed by his own body. Alcohol and sex didn't always team up that well, let alone for the coming morning.

"I don't mind you lying there.." Duke smiled and caressed the youth behind his neck. "If it were for me, you could stay that way for the rest of the night." Did he really have to let him go the next morning? Somehow he didn't want to think of it..

"Fine," Malik growled, but soon started purring like a cat when he felt those soft touches. Jeez.. when had that been that anyone had stroked his neck so gently and lovingly? _Way_ too long..

"If you don't mind.." he made himself more comfortable and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, "could you continue that? I'd just like to doze a bit.."

"No problem," Duke resumed caressing the Egyptian like a kitten, carefully pulling the blanket over them both. It didn't take him ten minutes before Malik had deeply fallen asleep.

* * *

Dawn having been long over, Duke opened his emerald-green eyes with a yawn. He had slept fantastically, and the whole night appeared to be a dream..

"Hm.. Malik?" he turned but discovered his bedside empty. Obviously the Egyptian had awoken earlier and was already gone, for Duke didn't detect any other sound than the birds chirping outside. After all, it didn't surprise him.

Lazy as he was, the youth let himself fall back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. For some minutes he let his thoughts wander through his memory and recall the last events. Seen in a sober light, Duke now realized that it had not been his charm which had Malik attracted to him but more the other way round: Malik had played with him and finally gotten his will.

Whew.. he really resembled a cat. A wildcat.. Duke smiled and regretted he had already left.

Snuggling closer into the blanket, he could still smell his scent, reminding him of a mixture of warm sand and cinnamon. Pity he hadn't stayed for at least a coffee in the morning.

Sighing, Duke got up and went on searching for his clothes and taking a shower. At least he would meet Malik in school next week, and the thought set his pulse rising. Curiously, he took a look around and wondered that everything still stood at its place. After all, the Egyptian might be much more of an intriguing person than he had thought him to be.


	2. Starstruck

~ So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? ~

Since this oneshot can no longer be classified as one, and since there are a few questions unanswered, I decided to push it a bit further. Why did Duke and Malik say those things and why did Malik act so totally OOC? Is there some reason behind or was it just "something stupid"?

PS.: Never thought Lady GaGa could be of any use for yugioh ffs… *lol*

Inspiration: Starstruck by Lady GaGa

Pairing: Changeshipping (Duke Devlin [Ryuuji Otogi] x Malik Ishtar)

* * *

"Malik, why can't you just SIT DOWN!" Ishizu rolled her eyes, and for the thousandth time shook her head. She had not seen her brother being like that for a long time.

Since he had gotten home yesterday morning, the Egyptian had been pacing their flat in a restless, exhilarated and somewhat happy mood, driving her towards the edge of sanity.

What the hell was up with him?!

"Sorry, sis.." Malik replied and finally slumped onto the couch. "I don't know what's the deal with me.. I swear!" he looked at her with his bright eyes, flickering unsteady.

"Yeah.. but you're driving me nuts.." she sighed and kept staring at him. Something sure HAD happened, for she had never seen her brother so extremely nervous. It was.. like a mix of being upset and happy the same time. Adding his by nature fiery temperament, Ishizu longed for school to get rid of her brother and regain her calmness again.

And she really thought she had gone through everything with him.

She took a seat.

"And now tell me, what happened on Friday?"

"Erm.. how to start that.." Malik searched for words and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. "You know my classmate, Duke Devlin? The guy with those funny dices.."

Ishizu tapped her finger at her chin. "Sort of. Sometimes a bit of a macho, but in general a nice guy."

"Yes, that one. We met by chance in a disco on Friday and had a very interesting time together," Malik smirked. "And an interesting night."

His sister just arched an eyebrow. "Aha."

Of course she knew that her brother had a liking for both sexes, and why not? As long as he didn't go on her nerves, everything was fine.

"But I don't know what's wrong with me now! I can't understand myself!" Malik stared at the floor.

Ishizu seemed to think for a minute, then her face brightened up and she started smirking. "Dear brother.. I guess I think what this is all about.."

"Hm?" Malik frowned, but met her curious gaze, "Enlighten me."

Ishizu smiled and laid back. "Could it be that.. you have fallen in love?"

For one second, Malik's face went totally blank. Had he just heard right? He and –

"ME?!", he regained his self-control and shouted. "Are you kidding me?!"

Ishizu just remained staring at him with her blue, piercing eyes.

"Me and.. – shit! No!" the youth stared down at the floor and couldn't believe his ears.

Was that true? He let the thought spread through his mind for a minute. But.. wasn't it totally ridiculous? Just by having sex for one time?

But honestly.. considered how he felt, Malik somehow wasn't thoroughly objected to this idea.

On the contrary, thinking of Duke he had to admit that an unknown yet not unpleasant feeling was rushing through his body.

"Hm.. maybe you're right.." he tapped his chin and his voice got down to a murmur. "But even if so, who tells me he feels the same?"

* * *

Monday morning

It was shortly before ringing for class to start, and never more had Malik been more nervous of anticipation.

Would Duke turn up? What would he say to him? Would he make a total fool of himself?

Malik caught himself fidgeting nervously with his pen, awaiting the black-haired in class. He didn't really know what to say to him if he turned up.. He was so occupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice Duke until he suddenly materialized in front of him, breathing hard due to the lack of air. Had he run to school?

"Hi," Duke managed to say between two gasps, and fumbled in his jacket pocket. "Sorry I'm late..but I have to give you something."

"Give me.. what?" Malik looked up at him, still puzzled. What struck him, were those sparkling and lively emerald-green eyes which left him speechless. Why had he not seen that earlier?

"Your mobile. You forgot it at my flat," Duke smiled and let the device dangle in front of Malik's face. "I thought I keep it for you until we meet again.." he let his voice trail off, calming down and finally realizing he was talking to the guy he had somehow.. somehow what? Fallen in love with?

"Oh, really?" the Egyptian murmured, still staring into Duke's fascinating eyes. "Didn't notice at all."

Shyly, he finally took the device out of Duke's hands, almost as if it had been made of fire.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Duke seemed to hesitate likewise, puzzled by that uneasy look of the bright lavender eyes. It gave him an eerie feeling, but somewhat of the positive kind. Could it be that..Malik actually thought the same?

"I.. I know you left early, that Saturday.. and it's a pity you didn't stay for a coffee.." Duke murmured and lowered his gaze, growing more uneasy just by being stared at. And that stern and curious, yet obsessive and immovable gaze, again reminded him of a cat's. Turning down his voice even more, he added:

"I would've very much appreciated that."

"But.. because of that, you got my phone number.." Malik's face slowly brightened up when he recognized what Duke had just told him. Was that.. an offer? Could it be that.. he displayed the same feelings and interest?

"Yes.. I -" Duke suddenly felt someone punching him at his back and staggering, he almost flew over Malik's desk.

"Watch out!"

In an instant, the Egyptian had grabbed him at his arms to prevent him from tripping, this way preventing him of hitting his desk and thereby almost bringing their noses in touch. For a second, both kept staring into each other's eyes, trying to scrutinize and explore their partner's thoughts. This one look seemed to exchange everything and yet nothing between them.

"Well…" Malik at last coughed to ease the awkward situation and let go of Duke again, surprised by his own reaction. But.. if that was an offer.. why not take the chance and use it? What could he lose? "And now that you have it.. mind if we meet sometime after school again?"

Duke, who had resumed his former position, displayed an honest smile. "Sure!"

* * *

One week later

Fuck..! The good the week had started, the worse it had become.. during the whole school week they had written 3 small tests, almost as difficult and complex as an final exam. Not only Duke and Malik had been pissed after that, the whole class spirit had gone to hell.

Besides, both hadn't found any time to meet outside school, the lessons had been their only way to communicate with each other, leaving out things like sms. Sod it, someone didn't like them!

No surprise their PE teacher now had to look at a miserable bunch of students, wishing nothing more than to go home. Especially on a Friday afternoon.

"I know it's your last lesson, so be cheerful and do yourself something good," he sighed and tried a warming smile.

"Yeah.. I will shut you up and place a roundhouse-kick right in your face.." Malik snarled silently, and promptly got an admirer. It was Joey, sitting next to him on the bench.

"It sounds like you've watched Chuck Norris a bit too much," he laughed and grinned at the Egyptian whose eyes spoke murder.

It was not only because of that he became so aggressive. But the heck would he tell Joey of all things!

"You can practice that later on in real, if you sign up for Karate," the blonde beamed like always.

"Karate?" Malik blinked at him. "Hm.. I guess this idea is not bad at all."

So be it.

Even if he had some experience in that sport, Malik had to admit that he desperately missed the practice. For the now third time, he felt himself being thrown on the mat by no one else than Joey, who just smiled at him, happy to get revenge.

It didn't matter that they all got along with each other quite well now, for all of them still remembered the Battle City and its chaotic duels.

And especially Malik had been one of those people who hadn't covered themselves with glory..

"Argh!" he felt himself thrown down again, this time harder than before. With a quick move Joey had put his foot behind his legs and swept the Egyptian off his own feet so that he came down on his back.

"Why could you not warn me?!" he hissed at the smiling face above him, staring at him in mockery.

"Why should I?" Joey replied and delighted in seeing his former enemy outstretched on the mat. He had forgiven Malik for the things he had done to them, but why not showing him a bit what it meant to draw the ire of him? This little punishment deserved him right.

"I knew it would be worthless talking to you.." Malik grumbled and stood up again. Brushing the dust from his shoulder, he moved his shoulders to check if everything was still ok. One never knew..

"But I need to get out of those clothes, you're getting killed in it.." he grinned like the famous Cheshire Cat and shifted uncomfortably in the white Karate training-suit.

"Yes.. that's true," Joey smirked back and decided to sit down to await the end of lessons. Fuck the teacher, he just didn't feel any longer to practice!

"But, don't you think it's funny?" he turned his gaze to look at Malik who, too, had sit down on the mat, legs crossed.

"Hm? Funny?"

"It's funny that we can talk to each other like normal people, regarding like you acted in Battle City," the blond-haired told him, slowly relaxing from the exhaustive sport.

"Don't remind me of that.." Malik suddenly felt the chill of his evil side again and shifted uneasy in his seat. "I'm glad I'm over that."

"We all are," Joey sighed and let his gaze wander at the ceiling. "And I hope it will stay that way."

When lessons had been over, only three persons had been consciously ignoring the signal of their teacher: Malik, Joey and Duke. The first two having continued talking for a while, the latter one discovering them and having joined in. So by now, those three were chatting quite well with each other.

But after the maybe fifth impatient order of their teacher they decided to join the others to the locker room to change their clothes, and maybe aim for a shower. Joey had darted after Yugi, vanishing into the room and being occupied discussing the latest news with him.

Malik didn't like that room, there were too many people in it and it smelled really _interesting_, to say the least. Maybe he was just overreacting, or too delicate in those things, but he always waited until the others had finished and deserted the room.

But now he had someone who thought the same.

"Hey.. you're looking good in that suit.." Duke passed him by and stopped, scrutinizing the slender silhouette in that white uniform. "Especially when you're wearing it like that," he smirked.

"Hm?" Malik looked down at his chest, recognizing that the upper ends of the jacket had dropped more open than intended. "Oh, this.." he blushed for a second and tried adjusting his clothes.

"Hey.. I like it.. please leave it that way," Duke replied, his eyes flickering with amusement. "Better than my T-Shirt and Shorts," he plucked the front of his T-Shirt, obviously not satisfied with the choice.

"Yep," Malik smirked back and slowly went to the door of the locker room, humming a tune again and slightly moving to an imaginary beat. "And I can't get that stupid song out of my head."

"Which song this time?" Duke got interested and followed the Egyptian into the room, while the others rushed out in a hurry. Malik seemed to have a fascinating interest in music, he had noticed.

"A German one.. 'Puppenspieler'. I don't think you know that?" Malik didn't turn around but started searching for his own clothes. As predicted, the only persons inside here now were him and Duke. And suddenly he considered the fact more closely and started to think..

Just both of them? Alone in that room, unlikely to be disturbed..?

"Puppen..spieler..? Never heard of it.." Duke wondered to what kind of music in how many languages this guy listened to. "What kind of music is that?" he suddenly got aware that they were on their own. And all of a sudden some thoughts began to form inside his head..

Especially when he saw Malik undressing in front of him.

"Hm.." he hesitated for one moment and watched the Egyptian getting rid of his clothes, the first time really paying attention to his anatomy. He had never taken a closer look at those scars on his back.. what did they tell? What were those signs?

Curiously, he stretched out his hand and felt them, let his fingers trail along the signs, but after some seconds he made Malik repulse and back away from his touches.

This was strange.. why had he first be so open when they had met and now act so totally opposite?

"Hey.. what's wrong? What's up with those scars?" he asked straight away, but got no answer. Malik didn't even turn around, he just kept on collecting his stuff and finally went around the corner to go for a shower.

"I'll be taking a shower," he stated coolly, "You may wait outside for me if you want but don't expect too much."

Duke didn't get it. What had he done wrong? Sighing, he sat down and considered the fact that he had spoilt it. At least it seemed so.

Had he put too much weight into decisions based on pure instinct and without any mutual agreement? Neither had he said Malik what he felt for him nor the other way round.. maybe that really had been a one-time thing?

But somehow Duke didn't want to believe that.. there had to be something more!

"Why did you do that?" he murmured puzzled, and slowly started searching for his clothes.

* * *

_Malik__, you idiot!!_ the Egyptian hit the wall in front of him with his fist. _Why did you do that?!_

He had acted on reflex when Duke had touched him. NOBODY was allowed to trace those scars, even if it was out of sheer curiosity!

Malik knew those experiences back then had been horrible, and even if he wanted to forget it the traces could never be erased. He would carry them on his back as long as he lived..

But.. he hadn't wanted to tell Duke so brusquely. He had acted mean towards him, he knew it.

"I'm such an idiot.." he sighed and turned off the water of the shower. "The first time I feel I might have a chance I must act like the last asshole.."

Shaking his head, he dried himself with the towel and dressed again in the usual school uniform. Of course, he didn't know what Duke felt for him, which went the same for himself. Maybe he had interpreted too much in it. Maybe he just wasn't the type to start a.. relationship.. he caught himself in the thought.

Oh!

What funny ideas!

It must have been just a stupid assumption that this would become more than a one-night-stand, Malik had decided and dispersed the thoughts from his mind. It was really ridiculous to think they could start something which went beyond sexual attraction.

* * *

"Hey.. you're having finished?" Duke smiled at him, awaiting the Egyptian at the front door of the gym. Yesterday, they had decided on going to his flat together, spending the Friday afternoon with talking and playing Playstation. Their spare time had become rare, for Duke also had to look after his company.

"Yes," Malik replied shortly and tried to look indifferently at Duke. "We're going?"

"Erm.. of course," the black-haired still was puzzled but lead the way.

Not one word was spoken during their walk of almost 20 minutes. It was.. as if the tension in the air was seizable, but nobody tried to break it. They both thought nervously of what to say or do when arriving at the flat. Both knew it was unavoidable, but how to solve the problem?

"Here we are.." Duke unlocked his door and let Malik in who just kept standing in the living-room, somehow forlorn and puzzled himself. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll take a shower in the meanwhile, if you don't mind," he smiled excusatory. "I don't like those at our gym."

"Ok," Malik looked at Duke vanishing into the bathroom, his own eyes following his every moments. "Take your time."

Erm.. seriously, who the fuck was he just kidding?!

He knew better than that!

And since when let he slip people through his fingers he wanted to have? No way!

Silently following Duke into the bath-room, the Egyptian sneaked up behind him and watched the youth undressing himself for some moments. Like himself in the gym before, Duke shook his head and sighed. Had he done something wrong? If yes, what? Malik was avoiding him, that was for sure.

Taking a look into the mirror, he suddenly got aware of a pair of dangerous glistening lavender eyes behind him and in the next instant felt himself drawn into a close embrace. He could feel the warm body at his back, holding him tight and whispering into his ear:

"I didn't give you an answer earlier.."

Duke, just in Shorts and Shirt, now really didn't know what to do anymore. He remained frozen to the spot, being held tightly and feeling the warm breath in his neck. Did he imagine that or did the Egyptian really start to shiver?

"What answer..?" he swallowed and didn't dare to move an inch. It felt good to be held against that warm and muscular chest, it made him almost purr like a cat. And he faintly noticed that scent again which had bewitched him from the beginning.. But..

"You wanted to know about that song.. It's from a band called 'Subway to Sally' and in English translated to 'Puppet Master'.." Malik kissed his neck and let himself be drawn into that fascinating scent of the youth. It reminded him of a mix of mahogany and opium, strong and dark, but not unpleasant..

"And exactly that's what I am.. I like to play with people's expectations and feelings.." he told Duke honestly and drew him nearer to him. "And I make them behave the way I want to.."

Duke tried to get the meaning behind those words. What did Malik intend to say? He wasn't going to – or was he?

"What.. what do you mean..?" he blushed because of the soft kisses at his neck and ear, his legs almost giving in because of anticipation. Not that he didn't like it.. yet, what was he aiming at? "I.. I don't get it.." he confessed, being drawn into enjoying those soft touches, for the Egyptian had started to move his hands over his collarbone and chest, showing unmistakable interest.

"With you.. I don't want that to be just a game," Malik finally said the essential words, almost murmuring into his ear. "I want that to be more than this.. because..I"

"Because.." Duke now understood and completed the sentence, "because.. you.. might love me?"

Shaking his head, he added hastily: "Oh I'm such a fool. Sorry, this sounds so stupid!"

Smiling, the Egyptian now knew his doubts were no longer threatening. Somehow he felt relieved..

"No, this doesn't sound stupid at all.." he smirked and let his right hand wander towards Duke's waist, his left trailing down his spine. "And obviously you feel the same.. am I right?"

"Yes.. I do.." the black-haired smiled and his insecurity finally fled from him. "Even if I'm making a total fool of myself," he turned and looked into the Egyptian's lavender eyes, "I think I have fallen in love with you. Believe it or not.."

Laying his arms around his neck, he drew Malik at his body and started kissing him. Surprised by this sudden change in action, the Egyptian hesitated for one moment, but soon had regained his self-control and pushed Duke at the nearest wall to deepen the kiss.

"Had you not planned to take a shower?" he smirked like a wolf, his eyes glittering with animation and grasping Duke around his waist. "Mind if I join in?"

"Why are you asking that?" Duke smirked back and grabbed Malik's wrist to drag him behind himself into the bathroom, with the youth following defenseless and very eager. Duke had barely reached the entrance to his shower when he felt himself pushed at the tiled wall and engaged in a passionate kiss.

He knew that Malik didn't lose time when he knew what he wanted, and, as it seemed, this time it was his part of the dominant one. And somehow Duke was not thoroughly objected to that, on the contrary, the close body contact and soft touches let his thoughts race.

And somehow.. he was interested in how Malik would do it.

"Don't you want to undress me?" he heard the purring voice, encountering a pair of bright lavender eyes. "It would be more interesting if you did that.." Malik let his hands go up the thighs of his victim, gently touching him in between.

"Uhn.." Duke bit his lip, nevertheless eagerly freeing the youth from his clothes as well as himself from his own last pieces of fabrics with trembling hands. But when his gaze fell on the slender, yet trained silhouette in front of him, doubts arose in the youth.

Was he really going to.. let somebody else take the part of the dominant one? It somehow didn't lie in his nature, giving himself up to someone.. It had felt strange the last time he had done that.

"What are you thinking about?" he was shoved into the shower and the warm water turned on, again engaged in a ferocious kiss which soon sorted out his doubts. Jeez.. Malik sure did know how to kiss someone in a way which left space for a lot of fantasies..

"Hey.." he twitched when he felt foreign hands close around his best piece, massaging it steadily. "Who told you to..uh.." Duke slowly lost the sense for reality. The warm water flowing over both their bodies, soft lips kissing his neck, his shoulders, going down his chest and stomach.. Everything mingled together and left him defenseless for the time being.

Getting excited more and more, and enjoying the purposive moves on his body, especially at a very private part, he soon felt like coming. This felt way too good to be finished so fast! "Hey.. don't go on or I will – ah!" Duke moaned and his red tinted cheeks spoke lust.

His gaze was met by a very lustrous and hungry one, openly displaying Malik's desire to do a bit more than just that.. And honestly, in any other case Duke would've been scared, but this time he started shivering of anticipation.

"Or what?" Malik stared into his emerald-green eyes. "Just check for yourself.." he grasped Duke's hand and lead it to his own arousal. "Don't you think you're the only horny one here.." he whispered into his ear, suppressing a husky moan. "I hope you don't mind being laid by a guy," he kissed the youth again who slowly nodded an agreement and turned round to face the wall.

"I don't usually do that.." Duke swallowed and started to shiver, as he felt two fingers entering to ease the pain. "This is strange.. uhn.." He knew what it meant to be taken by a man, but it was the first time that he actually.. had feelings for him.

"Relax.." Malik soothed him and bit his neck, replacing the fingers with his own erection, closing in the left space between them and literally nailing the youth. Now Duke saw clear why he had turned on the water.. it made things go easier, and the warm liquid doubled the effect of being aroused. Due to that, he could feel that soft skin so much more intense..

"Hey.. you're hot.." he murmured into Duke's ear, a moan escaping his throat when he started to move. "Did somebody ever tell you this..?"

"Uhn.." Duke bent his back in surprise when being touched at a special spot inside. Wow.. this felt .. good!? This feeling was so.. wicked! Either the last who'd tried it had been a total moron or Malik had had some talents he didn't know about.. "Whence do you know.." he managed to say between a husky moan, starting to enjoy the moves his partner made more, ".. that I like that?"

"I didn't know for sure.. ah.." the Egyptian closed his hand around Duke's arousal, massaging it to make him forget possible pain, yet tried to encourage Duke to meet his thrusts. "But I can see and feel it.. now you are just a horny little whore.." Malik encouraged him, more and more losing control of himself. The warm water on their skin finally swept humiliating feelings away.

"Go on!" Duke heard himself say, despite the unusual position he found himself again. No one had ever come up with the idea of abusing him during sex..! But this only aroused him more than he had thought at first.. "Ah.. don't stop it.." he had lost his former shame and met the moves. This was great! Not the least embarrassing!

"I never will.. ah.." the Egyptian got a better hold of his hips and pressed the youth at the wall, burying himself deeper inside him. After short hesitation, Duke resumed moving by himself as far he could, the more eager to give himself the most of pleasure. "See you like it..? I will do you as long as you're satisfied.." Malik whispered into his ear, having turned off any doubts or considerations and only following his instincts.

Seeing Duke obviously enjoying the whole thing and demanding more and more, the Egyptian felt himself longing for the last forceful moves too. Acting by instinct, he pulled the youth into a close embrace and licked his ear, moaning because of the pleasure rushing through his own body.

"Uhn.. yes.." the black-haired bent his back, forgotten his fear of humiliating himself - But the more being replaced by unknown pleasure and lust. "Just a bit.. more.." his hands lost their hold at the wall and his legs almost gave in under the pressure he felt.

"As you like it.." the Egyptian, who had noticed the change in his partner and, breathing heavily himself, wished to end this too. With some last forceful moves, he drove them both over the edge, coming almost the same time.

"Oh shit..!" Duke could barely believe he had given up himself to his instincts, totally ignoring the fact of being the passive one. "This.. this was.."

"Good?" Malik reluctantly released his grip of him, fearing he might collapse on the ground. Also panting heavily, with cheeks dark tinted, he noticed his senses being blurred by the warm water and the warm, shivering body under him.

Curious, he helped Duke to turn round to face him again, and met a pair of dark emerald eyes, slightly blurred in their vision. Those red tinted cheeks, as well as the heavily panting body in front of him, somehow triggered a pleasant and happy rush of feelings inside him. Without thinking, Malik took Duke's face into his hands and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Good?!" the black-haired stared at him, displaying likewise gleaming eyes, full of excitement and desire. "I'd rather say fantastic! Now I understand what made you devoting yourself to me last time!"

Blinking, because water had come into his eyes, Duke wiped his face and looked at the Egyptian, sucking in every detail of that fascinating figure. That dark and smooth skin, as wet as his own, created such an immense attraction that Duke wondered how many offers Malik might have gotten until now..

"That's nice to hear.." the Egyptian smirked and shook his head to get rid of too much water in his hair, "But I think we're clean enough now, don't you think?"

He remained staring at Duke, his light, cool skin and raven-black hair soaked through.. water flowing over his face and body.. Being in thoughts, he let one of the strands glide through his fingers, admiring the smooth structure of it.

"Yes.. I think we are.." Duke, whose eyes had followed Malik's every movement, turned off the water and almost had stumbled out of the shower. At once, Malik got a hold of his wrist to prevent him from falling to the ground.

"Thanks.." Duke cursed himself of not being in control of his body, and resumed searching for towels for both of them.

"Don't you think I want you to wear anything, but I don't want my flat to be flooded," he smiled and gave his partner a big blue towel. "We made a flood anyway.." he sighed when his look fell on the tiled ground. The water had flown out of the shower and created a small pool in the bathroom.

"Don't worry, that will dry on its own," Malik had wrapped the towel around his waist after rubbing himself dry with it, and lay his hands around Duke's waist. "Besides, I don't want to let you go.." he purred and buried his face in Duke's neck, snuggling close and inhaling his scent.

"I won't go.." the youth didn't dare to move an inch, but knew he couldn't remain standing there. So he wrapped his towel around his waist likewise, and seized Malik's hand to make him follow. The plan for afternoon had been forgotten.

Taking him to his bed, and almost throwing him onto the soft blanket, Duke made the Egyptian defenseless in a matter of seconds by his admiring smile alone. This time Malik did not show any sign of contradicting anymore. He was like a tamed kitten, willing to do what he was told without being egoistic.

"So..?" he purred, with the black-haired kneeling on top of him, "You wanna tell me something?"

Curious, he stared into the emerald-green orbs above him, which were searching into his own ones for something. For reassurance maybe?

Gently caressing along his chin and neck, Duke watched the Egyptian sigh and finally relax under his touches. He didn't know what to do or say himself.. he just had forgotten. The only thing that mattered was that he had this wildcat here. At his side.

"No, not really.." he replied, bestowing gentle kisses on Malik's neck and shoulders, making him twitch because of the pleasant feeling which rushed through his body. "But I'd like to know what was up with you today in the gym. You were strange."

"You mean those scars.." the Egyptian's eyes narrowed of anger and pain, and abruptly he sat up to show them to his partner. "They are signs of my miserable past which will never go away! And they will always remind me of the horrible things I've done!" he spoke with rage and clenched his fist.

Carefully, Duke touched some of them, and, as he felt no repulsing, traced them along the trained back.

"Maybe," he stated coolly, and kissed Malik on the nape of his neck. "But that doesn't matter for me. Really. I like you the way you are," he looked into the bright lavender eyes and enclosed the clenched fist with his own hands. "Please stay that way."

For the first time of his life, Malik didn't know what to say and held his big mouth. Nobody had ever said that to him, not even his sister or Odeon. And it felt so good to hear those words.. _too _good.

"You're just saying that to comfort me," the cynical remark slipped out of his mouth. "I know I'm an asshole and I don't deserve anybody's love."

No, Duke had better look for someone else more worthy of his attention. He just didn't deserve him. Full stop.

His fist still clenched, he kept staring at the ground. Enraged and pissed because of himself.

"Malik.." Duke tightened the grip on that enraged hand, and didn't think of letting go. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, the Egyptian turned and met a pair of honestly interested eyes. There was no mockery in them, nor compassion or some sort of bad joking.

"Does this look to you as if I were kidding?" Duke slipped nearer to the Egyptian and kept staring into the slowly flickering lavender eyes.

"I think you mistake me. Yes, it IS strange, but I DO have feelings for you and I would like you to be mine. Why should I lie to you? Do you want to hear horrible, mean, humiliating words so badly?"

With that, Duke questioned those bright eyes in front of him directly. And Malik, naturally, backed away from him, being taken by surprise at his most vulnerable point.

What should he do? He had never experienced something like that before.. and it made him scared a lot.

"Did you.. ever fall in love?" his curiosity, however, was faster than his fear. Eying Duke suspiciously, his grip relaxed a bit..

His opponent sighed.

"I did.. some years ago.." Duke smiled sadly. "But it went wrong.. I got cheated and let down in the most ugly way. And I had to get along with that, somehow." He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"It's not that I don't know what disappointment is.. I learnt my lesson," he added, smiling cheerfully.

"I.. I never made that experience.." Malik finally confessed and nervously avoided the gaze of the youth. "I.. don't know what it means to.. love someone."

For a second, Duke blinked astonished, then he understood.

"Does this mean.. I am the first one you would like to start a relationship with?" he exclaimed, but turned down his voice when he saw the Egyptian shy away further.

"Yes.. and honestly, it scares me like hell.." Malik searched into the green eyes for some understanding. "I don't know if I can cope with that..also regarding the things I did in my past."

Why the hell did he lay his whole mind open? Was he crazy?! What did he think of that?

But Duke got behind his intention.

He slid next to the Egyptian and gazed into his bright eyes, now flickering unsteadily. "Don't you worry about yourself. You may not know yourself now.. but you will see through it sometime, trust me," he took Malik's slightly trembling hands and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. "And I don't care what things you might have done in your past. I know you're not a bad guy, so why could we not try to make something of this? Hm?"

After some seconds of considering, the uneasy flicker in Malik's eyes got replaced with an inner calmness and he smiled.

"Thank you," he snuggled into an embrace, and the fear of his evil shadow finally fell down from him. "I'm really happy to have found someone like you.."

Smiling likewise, Duke remained sitting where he was and held the now purring Egyptian close to him, gently caressing his shoulders. God.. what had they just done? Why had they made that so complicated at first?

"So do I.." Duke softly told the youth in his arms, and after some minutes Malik lifted his head to gaze into those green eyes, the first time feeling to do the right thing.

Placing his hands on his shoulders, he closed his eyes and captivated the youth in a warm, lovingly kiss which was answered the same way by Duke himself.

"You are strange, to say the least.." he finally broke the contact and smiled at those catlike eyes. For a long time after years, he felt being needed again. Needed and loved by someone fate had sent him.

OWARI


End file.
